


Squishy

by Psyclod



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyclod/pseuds/Psyclod
Summary: Sebastian has very squishy cheeks and the farmer cant resist squishing them. Though Sebastian doesn't quite know how to react to this.





	Squishy

Sebastian huffs for a moment, closing his eyes and accepting his fate. His cheeks were currently being squished by the farmer that sat across from him, and he didn’t know if he was supposed to just let it happen or if he should stop it.   
He opens his eyes and can’t help but be amused at the farmer smiling back at him. “Are you having fun there.” He says in a muffled voice, his only response being his cheeks get squished even more. He lets out a defeated squeak.  
“Your face is so cute and squishy...” The farmer finally mutters in amusement, pinching his cheeks and pulling at them now. They couldn’t help but smile wide at him rolling his eyes. If they were being honest it was pretty boring sitting on the farm all day once they finished watering the plants and feeding the animals. But this? This was the best thing to entertainment apart from watching Queen of Sauce re-runs on the television.   
“You are on thin ice” Sebastian says in a warning tone  
“Thin ice? What are you going to do?” The farmer grins teasingly. Though knowing Sebastian, once he sets his mind to revenge there’s no going back.  
Sebastian reaches his hands towards the other and they nearly dodge them. “Hey now! Don’t start something you can’t finish Sebby-“ The farmer yelps out, but Sebastian isn’t listening. He grabs the other by their cheeks, starting to gently but firmly tug at them. This was now a war.  
“Don’t act like I can’t finish this, I am significantly stronger than you” A hint of a smirk grows on his face.  
“I doubt it, you twink.” They tease, immediately regretting it when Sebastian’s look gets devilish.  
“Excuse me?”  
“N-No wait I mean-“   
“I know what you meant, prepare to die”   
“Wait-!!!”  
Quickly Sebastian grabs one of the pillows from the bed they were sitting on, smooshing it against their face. “Mmph!!” They squirm as Sebastian pushes them onto their back on the bed with a playful laugh. He releases the pressure on the pillow, but before they could remove it to see what was going on, Sebastian digs his fingers into their sides mercilessly. “Wai- SHIT-! SEBASTIAN!” They squeal out before squirming and giggling from his attack.   
“What’s wrong? I thought you doubted me~!” He teases as he moves up to their ribs, skillfully avoiding the hands that shoot down to try and stop him. “Sh-Shuhut uhuhup!! Stohop thahat!” They giggle out, shaking their head.  
He stops for a moment but pins their wrists down. “Will you stop squishing my face?” He asks, his voice still coated in a playful tone. “Wh-What? Why would I do that!” They say still standing their ground. “Hm, then I guess I wont stop” His smirk was practically audible now, making the farmers cheeks turn as red as the tomatoes in their farm.   
“Sebastian wai- EEK!”   
Just as quickly as before, Sebastian’s hands immediately skitter over the farmers stomach and sides, stealthily moving to avoid their hands when they get close to his.   
After about a minute of this the farmer finally caves, wheezing and giggling still from the leftover effects of the ticklish sensations. “Okahahay okay! I’ll stop!” They giggle out and Sebastian grins, pushing the pillow away from their face. A small laugh escapes him “You are so red! That’s adorable.” He coos, the farmer turning their head to try and hide their face from him.   
“Hey!” He calls with a smile, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on their neck. “I love you” He says without a shred of doubt in his voice.  
“I love you too…… Asshole” The farmer replies with a helpless grin.


End file.
